


do it like me

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: brighter than a blue sky [6]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Bigotry, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Misgendering, mr park is a cunt okay, well not really homophobia but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: After so long, Adachi Yuto has decided to stop caring about what other people thought; if they didn't like what he did then fuck them. This ideology was going quite well for him until he went to his next lesson.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Implied Only, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yan An
Series: brighter than a blue sky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	do it like me

**Author's Note:**

> I think I mentioned this in a previous fic I posted, but I'm trying to finish up some of my WIPs that I've kinda abandoned so now there's another fic in this series that isn't about verkwan!
> 
> By the way, I have nothing against verkwan I just wanted there to be more ships but I had shipper's block (?) if that's even a thing?
> 
> Anyways, read on!

Yuto likes black clothes.

That’s all there is to it, it’s not because he’s depressed or emo or anything, back was just a nice colour and black clothes were scientifically proven to be more comfortable than clothes of any other colour. Also, they were easy to wash and wear and maintain meaning that he could spend more money on his Shinee and BabyMetal albums.

Even his friends, classmates and teachers knew that he liked black clothes so he didn’t understand why he couldn’t walk around in his black maxi skirt.

It was the perfect fit, possibly one of the most comfortable pieces of clothing he owned after his favourite pair of black ripped jeans. He didn’t usually like wearing skirts to school since he always felt uncomfortable about other people’s opinions but then he realised that he doesn’t even really talk to anybody except Wooseok, Hyunggu and Yanan.

However, his music history class had a dress code(apparently).

He had sat down next to Hyunggu near the back and they were writing down everything that the professor said while also discussing what they didn’t understand with each other. It was mostly Yuto as he sometimes didn’t understand the Korean being used or simply because he thought music history was quite a boring course as he preferred the more active part of music production. When the class was finally released, Yuto internally sighed in relief quickly packing away his things. His escape, however, was cut short.

“Adachi Yuto, could I speak to you quickly please?”

Yuto nodded despite wanting nothing more than to run out of class in that instant.

“I would wait for you, but I got another class soon,” Hyunggu said, looking at Yuto in pity as he knew how much the older disliked this class.

“It’s fun Ggu, it’s not as if this class could get any worse.”

As all the other students walked out of the lecture hall, Yuto walked up to the professor’s desk, waiting for his teacher to address him. He went to put his hands in his pockets but then remembered he didn’t have any on his skirt so instead crossed his wrists in front of him as he waited patiently.

“Yuto,” said his professor leaning back against his desk.

“Mr Park.” 

“Please next time you come to my class, could you please turn up appropriately.”

Yuto frowned at the man’s words.

“Appropriately? Sir, I don’t believe I’ve done anything inappropriate.”

“Look at you! You can’t wear a skirt for my course!”

Frozen in shock, Yuto blinked a couple of times before scoffing at the professor’s ridiculousness.

“Mr Park, there’s nothing in the dress code that states that I’m not allowed to wear a skirt. Also, it’s a maxi skirt, it’s not as if anything is revealing about my outfit.”

It was the truth as well, the skirt was a long maxi skirt which stopped just a bit below Yuto’s ankles and his top was a t-shirt which was tucked into his skirt. There was nothing about his outfit that remotely screamed unsuitable.

“Well, usually, notices about skirts are for girls and since there is nothing which approves a boy wearing a skirt, you will not wear one in my course Yuto. If you come to my lesson like this next time, I will not hesitate to kick you out. Understood?”

“Mr Park-“

“Understood?”

Huffing, Yuto turned on his heel and walked out of the hall, tears beginning to burn in his eyes. It was blatantly obvious that his teacher was singling him out as if his dress wasn’t allowed in the classroom neither should the bubblegum pink nor neon yellow highlighter hair some of the other students had. Not that he wanted them to suffer either, but it felt so unfair that he wasn’t allowed to feel comfortable during class.

He was so wrapped up in his head he almost didn’t realise he collided with Yanan until the other stopped him.

“Yuto, what’s wrong?”

“Oh-um nothing.”

“No, there's something wrong,” Yanan said, scrutinising the younger’s face causing Yuto to avoid eye contact with him and looking anywhere apart from him.

“Hey guys,” turning to the friends he was walking with, Yanan got their attention “you guys continue, I have some things to deal with.”

They all said goodbye to him, some of them acknowledging Yuto with a small nod or wave before they left.

“Yuto, look. I won’t force you to say what you’re feeling ‘cause I know you hate that so just let me help okay?”

Yuto nodded, sniffing and wiping away the last of his tears before finally looking at Yanan properly.

“Hyung, can we go get food, please? I’m hungry and I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Of course Yu.”

Sighing exasperatedly, Yanan threw a hand around Yuto leading him to a nearby cafe as he talked idly about his day, hoping to distract the younger from whatever had happened to make him so distraught.

•••

“I never knew Mr Park was such a cunt!”

Yuto was currently in his dorm with Hyunggu and Wooseok eating ice cream while watching Netflix. However, Hyunggu noticed that something was off which was when Yuto had to explain the whole story.

“Well I mean this is the first time I’ve worn a skirt to class so...”

“And so?” Wooseok questioned, “I’m so lucky that he’s not my teacher.”

“Hey!” 

Hyunggu brought his foot up to kick Wooseok in the shin, almost knocking the younger boy’s ice cream from his hand.

“Hyunggu!”

“Don’t be a dickhead Seok us two still have to suffer with him for the rest of our lives!”

“I mean it’s gonna be like a year.”

“Whatever same difference.”

“Guys,” Yuto sighed, playing with his ice cream “who cares I’ll just start wearing trousers to class or something.”

“You can’t just let it slide like this!” Hyunggu exclaimed jumping out of his seat, “Can’t you report it to someone or something?”

“They would probably agree with Mr Park anyways,” Yuto got up and threw away his ice cream, his appetite gone before turning to look at his friends.

“Just drop it guys. I’m gonna go to bed now”

Yuto dragged his feet to his room, the concerned eyes of Wooseok and Hyunggu trained on his back. He flopped onto his bed and squished his face into the pillow trying to fight back tears for the second time in the past twenty-four hours. Hopefully tomorrow he would be able to put all of this behind him.

•••

Fortunately for Yuto, he only had two periods of Music History a week compared to his other classes so he decided to just wear a skirt whenever he felt like it and didn’t have Mr Park. That’s how he found himself wearing his favourite black maxi skirt once again as he walked with Wooseok to meet some of Wooseok’s older friends. He was a bit nervous since he was a quiet person who didn't generally like meeting new people, but Wooseok said it would be fine so he was reluctantly putting his trust in the younger. However, while he was following Yuto he realised what classroom they were heading to.

His Music History class.

“Wait Wooseok.” Yuto grabbed his arm before he could go any further.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“That’s my Music History class. You know the one with the professor who hates my skirts which I am wearing right now.” Yuto said, emphasizing the last two words.

“Oh it’s okay, we’re not going in or anything, we’re just gonna wait outside for them.”

“Fine.”

The two of them sat on a bench that was placed outside the classroom, waiting for the seniors that Wooseok had been talking about to exit the classroom. Eventually, the bell went off and streams of people left the classroom, all chatting with their friends and filling the once empty and quiet corridor with a lively buzz. Yuto looked curiously between Wooseok and the door trying to see if he would be able to tell who the seniors were as it seemed like almost every student had left the class except for them.

“Seok, where are they?” Yuto asked, turning to his friend.

“I don’t know, they should be-”

“Wooseok!”

Both boys turned at the sound of Wooseok’s name, and Yuto was met by the sight of a boy with ombre blonde hair and a girl with reddish-orange hair. They were both sporting huge grins on their faces as Wooseok walked towards them greeting them before turning to Yuto and gesturing for him to come closer.

“Yuto! These are the seniors I was talking about, Hyojong and Hyuna. Noona, hyung, this is my friend that I was telling you about, Yuto.”

“Hey Yuto, nice to meet you,” Hyojinh said with a smile on his face “are you the friend that Wooseok was saying he had a-“

Whatever he was going to say next was stopped as Hyuna delivered a slap to the back of his head, glaring at him while Wooseok looked stricken giving an awkward laugh and judging Yuto playfully.

“Ignore him Yuto-yah, he’s just being silly,” Hyuna said with a smile on her face, a huge u-turn from the glare she was giving Hyojong just minutes before “I’m sorry we took so long, Hwitaek is talking to our teacher and still hasn’t finished.”

“That’s fine,” commented Yuto bowing his head slightly.

The four of them went to sit down on the bench from earlier, Wooseok and Hyojong starting a conversation about some music compositions they were working on while Yuto just listened to the two of them. After some time passed, Yuto realised that Hyuna was staring at him intensely, or more specifically his skirt. He started fidgeting, becoming uncomfortable under the older’s stare but too scared to say anything. Soon enough, Hyuna looked up at him and tilted her head.

“Where did you get your skirt from?”

“M-my skirt?” Yuto stuttered her gaze making him feel nervous “Um Boohoo.”

Hyuna nodded appreciatively before her face softened into a warm smile.

“I like it, it’s so pretty.”

Yuto blushed, thanking Hyuna before moving his attention back to Wooseok who was still in an animated conversation with Hyojong.

A couple more minutes passed before the door of the classroom opened again and a guy with dark blue hair walked out, holding books and papers in his hands which he was trying to put in his backpack

“Hwitaek!” Hyojong called making his way to the other boy “what took you so long?”

“I was trying to convince Mr Park to not fail me over my last assignment.” Hwitaek sighed out looking stressed, but when his eyes fell on Yuto he managed to give the younger a warm smile.

“Hey, you must be Yuto. I’m Hwitaek.”

“Hi, Hwitaek-sunbae.”

“There’s no need for that, just call me hyung.”

“Since Hwitaek took so long to leave, I think he should pay for our food,” Hyuna said with a playful smirk on her face.

“Noona! No way I’m paying for all of you! That’s too much!” Hwitaek whined, throwing his head back.

“Who cares, you’re rich anyways Hui.” snorted Hyojong as he nudged Wooseok who began to laugh with them all at Hwitaek’s misery.

Yuto let out a small chuckle, finding comfort in the playful environment. However, it all came crashing down when he heard an unwelcome voice calling his name behind him.

“Mr Adachi, I thought we discussed this already.”

Turning around, Yuto saw his Music History professor standing there holding a briefcase in his hand while looking the Japanese boy up and down with thinly veiled disgust. He sighed out loud at being caught after so long which caught the attention of Wooseok who also turned around to see Yuto having a staredown with Professor Park.

“Is this your Music History teacher? The bigot who doesn't let you wear skirts?” Wooseok whispered discreetly to which Yuto nodded.

“I should’ve expected this to happen, this is a small campus,” Yuto muttered.

Unamused, his professor simply cleared his throat and stepped closer to the two boys, sighing as though he had been greatly burdened. Yuto straightened his posture, trying to appear unbothered despite being quite nervous.

“Listen I told you last time and I will tell you again, I do not want to see you wearing a skirt again otherwise I will-”

“You said in your lessons though and I’m not currently in your lesson so it doesn’t matter”

“It shouldn’t matter at all.” 

Hyuna spoke up from behind them, walking so that she was standing right next to them. Hyojong and Hwitaek were also tuning in to what was happening and all three of them had furious expressions on their faces as they looked at their professor. Sensing there was no way out of it, Mr Park sighed and straightened his blazer before staring at all five students without hesitation.

“I have no idea about this young man here,” the professor said gesturing at Wooseok, “but Hyojong, Hwitaek and Hyuna, you should know that I am a patient and fair teacher but I cannot allow something like this to continue. It makes me sick whenever I see it and I am sure it isn’t allowed on campus”

At his ridiculous words, Hyuna let out a disbelieving scoff before stepping even closer to the professor with her arms crossed defensively in front of her chest. Yuto took an unconscious step back wanting nothing more than to just leave this school and never show his face here ever again. Last week when Mr Park called him out, it was in his classroom with nobody else there, but now he was insulting him out in the open in front of not only Wooseok and his friends, but some other students who had stopped to see what was going on.

“Are you serious Mr Park? I never took you to be so narrow-minded.” Hui said, his tone coloured with bitterness.

“How can you bully your own student like this?” Hyojong questioned incredulously, placing a hand on Yuto’s shoulder in support.

Mr Park laughed in disbelief, rubbing a hand on his head looking at the group of students in front of him.

“I must say, it is surprising to see you all jumping to Mr Adachi’s defence. Wait,” Mr Park suddenly turned to Yuto with a predatory grin, taking in his teary eyes before delivering the final blow “to honour your ‘identity’, should I still address you as Mister?”

Yuto felt a lump grow in his throat as Mr Park looked at him with no respect or remorse and then he heard the gasps of the people around him and decided he couldn’t stay there any longer. With the last of his energy, Yuto took off down the corridor and ran all the way home, where Hyunggu was standing in the kitchen and turned around at the sound of the door closing.

“Oh hey Yu, how did it go with Wooseok’s-”

Hyunggu flinched when Yuto slammed his door closed and looked towards his bedroom worriedly as he had never seen his friend so upset and agitated. At first, he thought maybe he should try to get Yuto to come out of his room or to at least talk to him, but after fifteen minutes of this, Hyunggu gave up and decided to call Wooseok to find out what happened. The phone rang a couple of times before Wooseok finally answered to which Hyunggu gave a relieved sigh.

“Wooseok, what the hell happened?”

“Hyunggu open your door.”  
“What?”

At that moment, Hyunggu heard a knock at the front door which he rushed to open and found Wooseok standing outside, his phone still held to his ear. Next to him were Hyojong, Hyuna and Hwitaek who Hyunggu had only met a handful of times before.

“So do you guys want to explain what happened with Yuto?” Hyunggu said, stepping back to allow the four to enter the dorm, Wooseok looking defeated as he slumped on their couch.

“Mr Park,” Wooseok said with a sigh.

“Oh God not him again,” Hyunggu pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead “That’s why Yuto is so upset. I doubt he’s gonna come out of his room for the rest of the day.” 

“Wait,” Hyuna moved forward to where the two were “this isn’t the first time?”

“Nope, he’s been giving Yuto a hard time for wearing skirts ever since about last week” Hyunggu answered, “I thought he was a normal teacher before all of this but I guess not.”

“Fuck him,” Hyojong said a frown still present on his face, “There has to be something we could do.”

“I mean,” started Hwitaek “We could report him but I don’t think the five of us are enough to get him sacked”

“I mean, I might have an idea,” Wooseok admitted.

They all listened carefully to Wooseok’s idea, nodding when appropriate before turning to look at each other.

“Do you think it will work?” Hyunggu asked, he still looked sceptical about it.

“I don’t see any reason why it shouldn’t,” Hwitaek shrugged looking at the rest of them.

“Finally,” Hyuna groaned standing up from her seat. She stretched her arms and threw her head back a smile on her face, “the rich do something right for once.”

•••

Yuto was confused as to why Hyunggu was smiling.

Usually, the smile on his friend’s face would be appreciated, but they were currently on their way to their Music History class which was without a doubt one of the worst classes. Yet Hyunggu was in such a good mood, talking to Yuto about everything that had happened recently while walking with a slight spring in his step. The Japanese boy just sighed and continued walking, adjusting his trousers while he walked the material uncomfortable on his skin. He wanted to ask the younger what had him in such a good mood, but he didn’t want to bring down his spirits just because he was feeling down on himself.

Except when they finally reached where Mr Park’s classroom was, they stopped in their tracks and Yuto felt a smile grow on his face. 

“Mr Park, isn't it? Great, that means no classes today!” Yuto exclaimed, jumping up and down before gaining hold of himself. Hyunggu giggled at his friend’s antics and was about to speak when they were interrupted by a voice behind them.

“Actually, that means no classes ever,” Wooseok said walking towards them with Yanan walking behind them.

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you hear Yuto? Mr Park was fired! The bastard will never be seen again! Great news, isn’t it?”

“Wait are you sure Wooseok?”

“Yep. Hwitaek-hyung, Hyojong-hyung and Hyuna-noona all got emails today saying they would have a new teacher but I guess your class doesn't have a teacher yet since they are using substitutes.”

“Wait, but why was he fired? And how did he get out of here so quick, I saw him just two days ago.”

“He got reported.”

“Wooseok,” Yuto said with narrowed eyes, “a single report from a student or even five of them isn’t enough to get a teacher fired.”

“Aw, so you do know how much we care for you,” Wooseok stepped forward and playfully squished Yuto’s cheeks before the elder slapped his arm away, “Well we didn’t even get the chance to do anything, a parent reported him.”

“Really, what for?”

“Dunno, probably some stuck up rich kid who didn’t get their way,” Wooseok said nonchalantly with a shrug before beaming out into a smile, “Anyways since you don’t have classes anymore, wanna go out with me? I’ll even pay.”

“Sure Wooseokie, lemme just go home and change first.”

“Cool!” Wooseok said before holding Yuto’s hand, “Let’s go then!”

Yuto blushed, before dragging Wooseok with him, the two talking aimlessly as they made their way back to Yuto’s place, leaving Yanan and Hyunggu behind and completely forgetting about them.

“Some stuck-up rich kid who didn’t get their way?” Yanan scoffed in amusement.

“Don’t take it personally Yananie-hyung, you know Wooseok can't just come out and say that straight away. We’ll tell Yuto later that your mummy and daddy helped us.”

“Hey! You’re lucky Yuto is my favourite, otherwise, I would’ve never done this for you guys.”

“That’s a lie and you know it hyung.”

“It’s not as if I just flex my status everywhere to get what I want. Next time find another rich kid to get your teachers fired.”

“I was talking about Yuto being your favourite but okay.”

“But it’s true, Yuto is my favourite.”

“You might have to compete with Wooseok then with that mindset hyung.”

“Don’t worry,” Yana said looking at Hyunggu, the younger too busy looking at his phone to see him staring at him, “I’m not after him.”

•••

“What do you mean you got Yanan to ask his parents to tell the school to fire Mr Park?”

As Yuto screamed at Wooseok during lunch, the youngest thought about the whole thing again and wondered if he made the right choice, but seeing Yuto look so comfortable in clothes that he decided to wear instead of what everyone else decided, the younger smiled and took everything that Yuto threw at him both figuratively and literally.

If Yuto was free and happy, then Wooseok was good.


End file.
